RIOT!
by SydneyAustralia
Summary: Here's a birthday present for my best friend Steph. It officially gets me in the BFF hall of fame. Freestone Coven, read it, man.
1. Chapter 1

**Riot!**

**Chapter One: For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic**

**Summary: The adventures and trials of the coven of Sydney Morrigan, Stephanie Freestone, and Clyde Freestone as they go to high school. Again. Enjoy! **

**Stephanie's POV**

I hated high school. Well, hated is not really the word. Detested? Nope. Cursed with the force of a thousand burning suns? That was it. With Sydney bouncing around like it was freaking Christmas, breaking into song and dance every five seconds, and Clyde hovering about, planning out the first day in his mind, searching for any potential threat to his wife, I was going crazy. At this moment, Sydney was out shopping for clothes. She bought all the clothes in this house, because A) I hated shopping, and B) she took ten minutes to buy our entire wardrobes.

Clyde hadn't gone, preferring to go hunting. To 'build his control'. Uh huh. He just hated shopping, as much as I did. But, of course, if the bubbly blonde with the credit card asked him to go, directly, he would go. Dummy. That was why I was single. I've seen what love does to people. It makes them idiots.

The door crashed against the wall, and a mound of shopping bags with legs walked in. Sydney headed straight to my closet, chattering the entire way.

"I got you about twenty new pairs of jeans, a few dozen tee shirts, a lot of hoodies, some of those suede clogs that you like…new Converse…a couple of button-up blouses for occasions, and a skirt…Don't make that face at me! You need some dress-up clothes. It won't kill you!" She was referring to the death glare I was giving her. A skirt? When had I ever worn one of those? She was talking to the person who wore jeans to her wedding. All of her weddings.

"This is a nice piece of clothing! I'm sure that starving, poorly dressed children in Yugoslavia would LOVE this skirt!" She was ranting now. Great.

"Then ship it off to them. I'm not wearing it." My voice was flat, and before she could reply I flung open my bay window, stepping out into the cool air. She sighed as I fell from the third floor, landing on the balls of my feet and taking off into the forest. I could use some hunting.

As I relied completely on my instincts, my conscious mind roamed. I barely paid attention as my legs brought me close to a grizzly bear, bent myself at the knees, and sprang on the beast three times my size. I automatically snapped its neck in two, sinking my sharp teeth in at the same second.

As I drank down the blood, I thought of the new high school we were to attend. Their mascot was a large wolf. Or a panther. School spirit all the way. When I got home that night, Sydney and Clyde were in the living room. Sydney was spinning about the hardwood floor like a ballerina, and Clyde was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, good, you're home." Sydney said, dancing over to where three backpacks sat on the counter. One was a black cotton messenger bag with white stitching, another was a traditional lime green bag, and another was a purple tote bag with paint splattered all over it. Sydney threw me the green one, which I caught with one hand. Inside was all of my school supplies. She also tossed me a clear Staples bag. Inside was a small, square iPod, a red Razr phone, and a wallet.

"I put your new debit card, license, credit card, student I.D., and about five hundred in cash in the wallet. Okay?" Sydney asked, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, like always. Sydney went back to twirling, this time passing a hand in front of her husband's face. He rose, taking one of her hands, and began to dance with her. As she smiled and kept turning, this time in his arms, I went upstairs to listen to music, pausing at the top of the stairs to say something.

"Your mind control sickens me." I smirked at her.

"Whatever." Sydney said, sticking out her tongue.

"Crackheads." I muttered, flashing up to my bedroom.

Morning came much too quickly, and I heard Sydney downstairs singing. I threw on a pair of plain blue jeans, a Paramore tee shirt, and a pair of gray suede clogs with my old yellow and black striped hoodie, and ran down the stairs. Clyde was stretched out on the couch, dressed in black jeans, a loose Silverstein tee, and a black leather jacket. Sydney, of course, would not wear just anything to her first day. She clacked into the living room in her black pumps, as she shook her hair out.

"Morning Steph!" She chirped, her voice bright.

"Mhm." I said, hopping up onto the counter of the kitchen. Sydney was wearing a pair of tight white skinny jeans, a dusty red colored corset-thing, a pair of four-inch heels, and a long silver chain hung to her waist. She tugged on her black hoodie, examining her shiny black nails.

"You are going to attract too much attention." I said, raising one eyebrow at her.

"The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about." She said, quoting someone. She grinned that face-splitting grin of hers, charging out to the car. She threw herself into the driver's seat of our 1967 Camaro, slamming the door. I climbed into the backseat, while Clyde sat in the passenger's side.

Of course, being Sydney, she had to crank the music up really loudly.

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a SHHH!

She sang along with the song, screeching to a stop in front of the new school. Her grin was huge as she took Clyde's hand and slung her bag onto her arm. She led the way to the office, frightening the elderly secretary.

"Oh, yes, dear?" The woman stuttered, her eyes roaming over all six foot five inches of Clyde. Sydney cleared her throat, stepping in front of her husband.

"We're new here, and need to register." Her voice startled the gray-haired lady, and she nodded furiously.

"Well, dear, you'll need to speak to the principal." The woman waved us to the principal's- Mr. Peterson's- office. The man behind the desk was middle aged, balding, and looked at me and my friend with too much interest. Yuck.

"Hello, my name is Sydney Morrigan. This is my boyfriend, Clyde Freestone, and his sister, Stephanie Freestone. We're here to register." Sydney said, looking at the man with wide, innocent eyes. In a matter of moments, she'd charmed us into school.

"Alright, Miss Morrigan, you're all set up." The man said, staring at a point below my friend's eyes. Pedophile.

"Okay, thank you very much." Sydney said acidly, taking her husband's arm and stalking out of the office.

"God, that man was a FREAK!" I murmured under my breath.

"Mhm." Sydney shuddered delicately. Clyde just growled.

"What class do you have first?" I asked.

"Trig. You?" It turns out, we only had Gym together, all three of us. Wonderful. Clyde was posing as a senior, while Sydney and I were juniors. I noticed the charm on my best friend's necklace. A silver band.

"Your wedding ring?" I said, too fast for humans to hear. She gave a short, jerky nod. Clyde had his on, only on his right hand.

"I don't leave home without it." She said. We entered the school now, and walked through the mayhem of teenagers. Sydney gave my hair a tug before dancing off to her first class. Clyde was in a state of almost-terror, watching her go.

"Calm down, crackhead. She is a vampire. And a fighter. She'll be fine until you see her at lunch. Breathe. Even though you don't need it." I hissed at him, shoving him and going to my class.

I plopped down in my seat at the back of the class, glowering at the teacher and daring him to make me get in front of the class. He didn't, lucky for me. The next few classes past in a blur of knowledge that I already had heard twelve times before. I hated junior year.

A boy with bad skin and shifty eyes came up to me, staring openly at me like I was some kind of… hooker. He stammered a minute before passing a hand through his greasy black hair.

"U-um, w-w-would you like to g-go on a d-d-d-date with m-me?" He was sweating now, his unappetizing scent filling my nostrils.

"Not likely." I said, standing up and breezing out of the classroom, into the lunchroom. Sydney was already there, her ankles propped up on the edge of a table, looking menacing enough that no one sat down beside her.

"How are you?" She breathed, watching for the tall, lean shape of her husband.

"Fine. A pervy teen just asked me out, but I'm fine." I answered, not looking at anything in particular.

"Hm." She said appreciatively, and then Clyde sat down in the seat next to Sydney, pecking her quickly on the cheek. She smiled at him, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Hey." She sang, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey." He answered. He looked weary, despite the fact that we were never tired. He worried too much. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she kept his hand in hers. There were whispers echoing through the cafeteria, saying how scandalous this all was. Sydney went rigid as she heard the rumors starting. The names that those girls called her. She shut her eyes, and then I saw her face become hazy, half-aware. She wasn't here anymore, in mind. She was letting her thoughts wander anywhere else but here. Her arms wrapped around Clyde, her chest rising and falling with slow breaths.

The bell rang, and she stood, dreamily, following us this time, as we went to gym. She changed into a pair of black cheer shorts along with a Black Flag tee shirt. I just yanked on a pair of loose basketball shorts and a shapeless tee shirt. We walked to the track where we were to run laps, and fell into pace beside Sydney.

"You okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her still-frozen face. She nodded, and then sped up a tiny bit. "What's wrong, crackhead?" I asked, shoving her.

"I'm bored." She said. My mind went into overdrive. Bored? Bored? She hadn't said those words since the stock market crash of '29. The last time Sydney Morrigan was bored, America spiraled into a depression.

"Bored?" I repeated, in a daze.

"Yes. I want to have fun… Tell me a story!" She shrieked. She spun around as she ran, not missing a beat.

"Fine, fine. Um…once upon a time, there was a vampire named Sydney. She was on crack, and then she died." I said in a mock-serious tone. She rolled her eyes, and I saw that they were pitch black. This wasn't good.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know…last week?" She asked, a confused expression on her face. Clyde was running behind us, and he sped up a bit at his wife's voice. He looked thirsty too. More thirsty than Sydney. He didn't have very good control, even though he'd hunted last night.

Everything changed in the next second. A tiny girl pitched forward, smacking onto the concrete with a sharp screech. Blood gushed from her knee, and Clyde growled a feral, horrible growl. Sydney's eyes widened, but she made no move. She suddenly shoved her husband back, towards me.

"Take him. I'll distract the humans. Go!" She hissed. I dragged Clyde away, and watched as she waved her arm at the hairy gym teacher. He had this fixed smile on his face, and then began to dance. It was a sight to behold. While someone helped the girl to the nurse, our gym teacher got up and was doing a booty-shaking dance. And then he began to sing.

"Fergalicous! T-t-tasty, tasty! Fergalicous definition, make them boys go crazy; they always claim to know me, comin' to me, call me Stacy. I'm the F to the E R, G the I, and the E, and can't no other lady put it down like me, I'm Fergalicous!" The man's voice was a falsetto, and he was dancing like some sort of stripper…

"Hit it, Fergie!" Sydney shouted, giving the gym teacher a cheeky thumbs-up. The gym teacher, Mr. Conn, was shaking his head, confused. She winked, and then hustled off to the locker rooms. The human students were wide eyed at what had happened, and the boys were all giggling like school girls. So…I suppose that this incident was better than the Great Depression. A whole lot less sad.

Sydney clacked towards us, her heels making echoing taps on the concrete. Stupid heels. I hated the things. They were uncomfortable…or, well, I think that they would be uncomfortable, if I could feel pain…Hm…that was something to think about. She had her new iPod in her ears, and 'Fergalicous' echoed from them. My eyes were wide, and I was shaking with held-in laughter.

"They be linin' down the block just to watch what I've got!" The gym teacher shouted out of nowhere. Sydney let out a ringing peal of giggles, her teeth completely exposed in a non-threatening grin.

"Still bored?" I asked, smiling.

"Nope. Not bored." She sang, grabbing Clyde's hand. We dropped our slips off with the secretary, climbing back into our car.

"Soo… How was your first day?" I asked, bored.

"Fergalicous." She replied, keeping a straight face for a moment before laughing with us.

**End of the first chapter. Next, on Riot!:**

**Chapter Two: That's What You Get**

_**"Clyde! Stephanie's gonna kill Adrian!" Sydney shrieked, snapping her cell phone shut as I stared at the black-haired boy standing on a lunch table. **_

**Random Fangirl with an Edward shirt: Oh my gosh! –Fangirls all scream- what's gonna happen? **

**Random Fangirl with a Jacob shirt: I don't know! –Smacks the other girl with a hammer- bloodsucker!**

**Random Fangirl with an Edward shirt: Oh, no, you di-ent! –The Team Edward and Team Jacob fans all start beating each other with hammers-**

**So…mysterious new characters emerged in the next episode of 'Riot!'…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here you freaking go, Stephanie Mercedes. I typed it up, and I edited it, and it's all for you on your fifteenth-effing-birthday. Happy Birthday, ma'am. XD**

**Chapter Two: I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

Holed up in my room could only last so long. Of course, the weekend could only last so long, too. And then, as per usual, Sydney bounced into my room, tossed some clothes at me, and plugged a torture item into the light socket- a curling iron.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" She chanted, rocking back and forth. "I'm gonna curl your hair!" Her own hair was straight today, hanging just below her jaw, and a big, idiotically pink bow was clipped into the side, matching her pearly-pink skirt and white Paramore tee shirt.

I ducked into the bathroom and changed clothes. At least she knew my taste. I was wearing ripped jeans and a Fox tee shirt when I came into my bedroom again. And Sydney sat me down and got to work. Hands flying, she twisted my hair around and around the hot iron and pulled, creating dozens of spiraling curls around my shoulders.

I hated to admit it- I looked good. Sydney grinned, dancing back, and then I heard a crash. I whirled around and then I let loose a loud growl. My priceless –stolen from freaking King Tut's tomb- Egyptian vase lay shattered on the floor at her feet.

"That is IT!" I shouted, shooting forward and latching onto her. I hauled her out of my room. "First, you act like a maniac all the time. Then you force girly crap on me. And now, you break my crap! What the heck is the matter with you? Were you drunk when Clyde changed you? Cause it would explain a lot of your craziness!" I was ranting and shouting, and Clyde was trying to get his wife out of my grip. I rounded on him next.

"You shut up! I'm sick and tired of your knight in shining armor routine, okay? Sydney Lynne Freestone is a big girl and she can HANDLE HERSELF!"

"Calm yourself, woman!" He shouted, grabbing onto Sydney's free arm. It was a tug of war then, until I heard a loud ripping sound and then Sydney was on the floor and we both held one of her long, toothpick-y arms. I dropped it, sickened. "JESUS!" I screeched. "What are you, made of glass?" Sydney glowered at me, teeth pulled back into a serious snarl. It was almost scary.

Almost. "IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" She erupted suddenly, much like I had just done. "I wanted to do something NICE! I wanted to make your hair pretty for the day, because you're my best friend! And you have to freak out on me because I broke a vase! Not my fault that you stack valuables on your flimsy nightstand!

"And it's not my fault you flipped out and decide to play tug of war with my husband using me as a rope! Last time I checked, tearing someone's arms off constitutes an apology! Or an expensive gift! Not effing SCREAMING at an armless, totally angry vampire because you RIPPED HER ARMS OFF!"

"Jeez," I muttered. "Take a pill, why don'tcha?" And then with a snarl, she dove at me, her reconnecting arms popping as they healed, and barreled right into my stomach, making the breath rush out of me with an 'oof'.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, throwing her off. It's totally not my fault that she crashed into the big case of irreplaceable trinkets. Why the heck did we have all this breakable crap anyways? We were vampires who fought all the time. Probably Sydney's idea.

And then she tossed me into the wall, where I crashed through the big stained-glass window in the living room, and tumbled onto the grass. Now it was on. I let loose a roar –a pretty BA one at that- and we crashed together, making a sound like thunder.

And it pretty much turned into a super-fast immortal catfight from there. We had a hold on each other's hair, we were shrieking, and we were scratching at each other. How ridiculously wimpy. I was a fricking newborn fighter, for God's sake. And so was she! Had we gone all soft? I really hoped not.

And then we were in the grass, side by side, and we muttered apologies like a couple of kindergarteners. And I gave her a not-that-hard punch on the shoulder. And she shoved me back.

And then we got up and Sydney hollered for Clyde to clean up the mess. And I took off running into the forest, shouting over my shoulder that I was gonna go hunting. And Sydney was dictating her husband's clean up of the glass in the yard. Wouldn't want any innocent animals hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Steph, Happy Birthday. Cookies or brownies tomorrow. And this. So I'm officially not ruining your life anymore. And post that on your MySpace. ;/**

**Chapter Three: Misery Business **

Syd stayed in her room for two whole days. I went in to see her after a day had passed, and she was just lying in her bed on her side. Her body was under her thick but still feather-light duvet, and her hair was a small splash of gold on the black pillow.

Clyde stayed with her constantly, perched at the foot of the bed. He came downstairs once, and I cornered him. "What is she doing up there? Identity crisis? Mental breakdown?" He shook his head.

"Trying to sleep," He answered simply, as if the answer should be obvious. As if

normal vampires just holed themselves up in their rooms and decided they were gonna nap. On the third day, she received a phone call. And then she got up. She tripped lightly down the steps, her walk as pixyish and graceful as ever. Erica's coven was already gone.

Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was kind of a mess. But her expression was calm. For the first time since the newborn wars, her face was devoid of any excitedness.

"That was Bella," She murmured. "There's a new army. We need to help get rid of them." A new army? Since when did vampires go around changing dozens of people? This was the twenty-first century and the Volturi were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Let's go," Clyde said, always willing. But I couldn't.

"No! You barely made it out of the last fight!" I said menacingly.

"This isn't about me. Bella needs us," Sydney said, her voice wavering in anger.

"We will go. We will kill this new threat. It's that simple."

"Alright," I said grudgingly. I would go. To protect my family. Not because she told me to.

"I'll call Babs," Sydney said, dancing away. Babs, really named Madison, was

Sydney's biological sister. When we were young, still human, we, aged 17 and 18, and Babs just 12, were changed.

**Flashback**

**October 31st, 1923**

I had come to the speakeasy with Syd- not for the booze (or hooch, as our annoying flapper-wannabe called it,) but for the dancing. Sydney was fancied up in a girly beaded dress that swayed when she walked. She had a cigarette balanced in her lips, straightening her bob-styled hair.

I wore black pants and a little top that clung to my shoulders with little beaded strands. We heard clinking behind us and turned to see Babs dressed in one of Syd's dresses.

"Babs!" What are you doing?" Sydney shrieked, running back towards her. Babs hadn't put a shawl on, and she shivered hard. Sydney discarded her own and wrapped it around her sister. She was about to scold the twelve year old, when we were pounced upon. A blonde man and two lean brunettes pulled us into an alley. Sydney was clutched in the arms of a brunette man, and they threw her onto the ground.

"What are you?" She asked, not frightened.

"The night," The brunette girl said in a thick Russian accent.

The tall blonde man pulled the brunette girl back. "Easy, Lola," He warned. I knocked Babs to the ground, taking a protective stance over her too-small form.

Sydney stepped up to the blonde man, gathered her hair in her hand, and cocked her head to the side, baring her main vein at him. "Go ahead. I'd rather die young than get old and die then," She said bravely. Later I learned that she'd just wanted to be close to him.

The blonde, beautiful man delicately wrapped an arm around Syd's waist and ran his nose along her chin and neck. "Brave girl," He said, gazing upon her. "I hope you live," He murmured before sinking sharp teeth into her neck. She let out a sharp shriek, and after taking about three deep gulps of her blood he took his mouth off of her neck. She writhed in pain, and I was torn.

Should I help her or protect Babs? Before I could attempt anything, the brunette grabbed my wrist roughly, biting down on my elbow with an audible snap. It was like fire- I distantly heard Babs' scream, and then someone- probably the girl, Lola- scooped me up into her arms and then we were running.

Eventually the pain stopped and I rolled over. I was on my back in the middle of a clearing. I could see everything. I saw a shimmering color I had no name for, glittering as the light refracted.

I felt thirsty, too. So thirsty that my throat was on fire. There were other people in the clearing. _"Danger!" _my mind screamed at me, and all of a sudden I was half-crouched and snarling.

There were three other people, two females and a male. I sniffed at the air to catch their scents. The older blonde girl smelled familiar- oranges, tulips, sugar, and just the tiniest hint of cigarettes. The younger smelled of fresh grass, tulips, and baby powder, while the male's scent was potent- sweet-smelling venom, fire, and grass.

"Calm down," The man said impatiently. He made a gesture at the older female, and she cautiously approached me. The way she moved seemed familiar, too- a light, lazy trip- and I detected familiar features; a nose just a bit too boyish for the feminine face, defined cheekbones, silver and chocolate hair.

"Easy, Steph," The girl chimed, dancing closer still. Her eyes, large and red, gazed earnestly at me.

"Sydney," I whispered, and then recoiled. My voice was so different: it was smoother. Tinted with a lighter pitch to harmonize. It was freaking weird. I felt weird.

"It's okay, Steph," She murmured, standing right in front of me.

"Everything's so bright," I said, blinking hard.

"Yeah, I know," She replied, and without warning she swung around to look at Clyde, then back at me. "We have to go now, okay? We…have to…hunt," She said reluctantly.

She looked scared stiff and I realized what that meant. What she was. What I was now. Vampires. And we were gonna go off and hunt people. Kill people. I nodded, and Clyde led us through the grove of trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy flipping fifteenth birthday, Stephanie, happy birthday to you. **

**Chapter Four: When It Rains**

I watched as Sydney ran alongside Bella, and remembered the 'good old days'. When she wore long, trailing skirts of torn white silk, looking more like a corpse bride horror-movie Barbie than a newborn soldier. I wore loose pants, non-restricting and thin, along with a tight, sleeveless blouse. Clyde wore some loose Abercrombie jeans and a white wifebeater. As we ran past Death Valley, a young girl joined our ranks.

Her hair was long, feather light and the same dusty gold and chocolate as Sydney's, but she wasn't as willowy as her elder sister, stronger and more compact. Sydney reached out a hand to take hold of her sister's. Their fingers laced together and for a moment, they were reunited. My dysfunctional-non-related family was together again.

Sydney was practically skipping as we ran into Arizona. "Almost there, almost there, almost there," My mind whispered. She made us stop to change at an abandoned gas station, ditching her jeans and tanks for short black shorts, black high tops, and a black WWF tee shirt. Creepy vampire Goth.

Since Bell and Clyde already had on 'appropriate' fighting garb, I went to dress. I put on black ball shorts –some of Clyde's old ones- and a black, loose long sleeve. My shoes matched Syd's. I know what you're thinking- but when I wear all black, I'm cool, not Goth.

When we were about five miles out, I heard something. Sydney heard it too, and she abruptly swung around, snarling threateningly. Several vampires came into view- three groups. The first group was led by a bronze-haired boy (that idiot Edward Cullen) the second by a tall blond Cassie, with Bella's coven, and the third –amazingly- was led by a golden haired girl who held hands with a tall, square jawed vampire. Erica Ledger, one of my other best friends. Who also happened to live in France.

"Edward?" Bella shrilled in anger.

"Bella!" Cassie yelled in exasperation.

"Erica!" Sydney called in delight, moving to run over to her.

"Sydney!" I reproved, yanking her back by her hair.

"Babs!" Dahlia greeted the 86-year-old 12-year-old.

"Hiya, Dahlia!" Babs answered.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" I finally screamed. Well, with 16 more vampires, the six Volturi-issues, and all four of us, it would be easy. 30 or so newborns, and the two creators, versus 26 of us would be about fair.

"But I wanna see Erica! I haven't in like…forever and ever and ever and ev-" Sydney protested.

"Cool it Sydney," I growled, exasperated. I couldn't take her ANYWHERE. Her hair ruffled in a sudden, unnatural breeze, and she froze. I sniffed the air, my body instantly going on high alert.

"Two minutes," The little black haired fortune-telling girl whispered. I shook my head. The psychic was wrong. They were all around us. Sydney looked to me, scared stiff. I nodded. And then we saw them.

Red eyes glittered like rubies, shredded clothes covering sparse, pale bodies. Sydney gritted her teeth, counting quietly. We all heard her loud and clear. "One. Steady. Two. Ready. Three!" She called. It seemed as if time slowed. Clyde crouched, Sydney started up with the choreomania.

I sprung on the nearest newborn- a lean, white-blonde male. And I ran my teeth across his neck swiftly. As I did that, I pulled his arms from his body. After I tore off his legs, I grabbed a Zippo stuffed in my pocket and set him aflame. The first kill was made.

With a wild, exhilarated screech, Sydney jumped onto a huge brunette boy, shredding him easily and adding him to the pile. She nimbly dodged a slim blonde girl, grabbing her by the neck and killing her.

And then I saw it; Clyde, busy fighting two newborns, was unaware of a third about to pounce him. With a strangled cry, Syd threw herself between Clyde's back and the newborn. Time stood still- Clyde finished his newborns, I tried to run to help Syd, Babs let out a cry of fear, and my friend's scream of pain echoed throughout the battlefield.

She dropped to the ground, the back of the newborn visible as it ripped the skin of her back with sharp fingers and razors –teeth- sinking into her neck and shoulders. And then the screaming stopped. I opened my eyes to see that Bella had pulled the newborn away, shocking her while she ripped her apart. I looked around- the newborns were dead. I sprinted over to where Clyde leaned over Sydney's frame. I elbowed past that bronze haired slip of a boy, and heard it- giggling.

She always did laugh when she was hurt.

I knelt beside her, sitting her up to inspect the damage on her back. There were angry, venom coated slashes on her back and new crescents on her shoulders. The back of her top was shredded, her clothes coated in venom, and her pupils were invisible because of her glittering obsidian eyes.

"Let's go," I said, turning my head to look at Babs.

"Well, honestly, you can't think I want to stay HERE?" Babs snapped, sounding just like Sydney. I nodded once, walking over to Bella.

"Later, B," I said in farewell. I turned to Edward, looking at him serenely while directing a though at him.

_I'm VERY experienced in the act of murder. If you ever hurt her again, I will make sure that your body parts are each on a different continent, down a very deep hole._

His eyes widened and he nodded furiously. I smirked a bit, patting Mattie's hair, shoving Devon and Josef, squeezing Cassie's wrist briefly, and winking at Erica. I felt strangely elastic as I ran with my friends again. Sydney was calming down a bit and then, five miles away, she stopped short. I heard something- the thundering of feet. An army.

"Volturi," And that led to a string of words tumbling quickly out of her mouth. "That's why they only let Bella have us three. And why the 6 Volturi guards didn't come. They're trying to kill us." She snarled.

"I didn't think… NO!" Babs shouted just as we heard them. And felt them. With a wave of pain, I was on my knees. It felt like someone had shoved knives into my brain. I faintly heard a girlier shriek and then a loud roaring- low but distinctly feminine- filled my ears. Me.

The pain stayed for several minutes, until I was left grimacing on the floor. I felt no more pain, except the too-tight grip someone had on me. Sydney was cussing up a storm, trying to kick her way out of the hold of several moronic Volturi issue-kidnappers. She was screaming at them, using every curse word in the book, and making Babs giggle despite the situation. I didn't blame her. Sydney cussing was hilarious. That little, proper voice bellowing out like a sailor made stronger men die laughing.

She launched a kick at one of the bulking figures surrounding her, landing on blow in his chest. She sang as she fought, under her breath, as per usual. "There's a party in your bedroom all night long…" She hummed, jumping up to push her feet off one's shoulders and flip over to slam into another. They finally took her down, having to double up the guards on Clyde as well as his wife was manhandled.

I looked around to see the others –minus Babs, Bella, Clyde, Sydney and I- passed out on the ground. Alec and Jane were here.

"No!" Sydney shouted as they grabbed Babs. I shook my head at her.

"Just breathe." I whispered. She shook her head, biting her lip hard.

"**Hush," She whispered to her little sister. And then we were being carried at top speed in the arms of evil. Our lives are just dramatic, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Birthday, for the bijillionth time. This gets me in the best friend hall of freaking fame. **

**Chapter Five: Let The Flames Begin**

We were being kept in the Volturi Castle, locked away in the dungeon with guards outside the door. We hadn't been fed in at least two weeks, not even a rat or mouse to douse the fire in our throats.

Sydney was about to go insane. Clyde was being kept in a separate room, two feet of stone keeping them apart. Her nerves were shot, and her eyes were glittering manic. She no longer bounced around happily, just moved in a controlled way, her soprano voice rougher, breaking all the time.

And then the door opened. Aro, Renata, Caius, and Marcus strolled in, like we were guests at a freaking tea party. And then Clyde was hauled in. I snarled. He immediately went to his wife, holding her tight to his chest. Her skinny arms snaked under his, clutching his shoulders tightly. One of his hands was at her back, the other holding her head to his shoulder.

"I was so scared," She whispered into his filthy shirt. He nodded, even though she couldn't see. Her big black eyes flashed over to meet mine, and then I realized what she wanted. "Out," She mouthed at me.

She wanted to escape? If we distracted the Volturi, Clyde _could_ probably get Babs and Bella out. I ducked my head, nodding at her. She was drawing on Clyde's back now, tracing letters inconspicuously on his shoulder blades. On her lower back, his fingers did the same, rapidly arguing silently.

And then it happened. Like automatons, the Volturi began waltzing. "Take Bella and Babs and go!" She shouted to Clyde, and then she turned to me.

"Let's burn it to the ground," She smirked, giving me a half-crazy look. And I followed her. We ran up the stairs, side-by-side and got anything flammable; gasoline, acetone, hairspray, alcohol, anything. And we drenched the walls and floors and tapestry, and then, on the top floor, we tossed a match. We raced to the basement, fire on our heels.

This was it. We were going to die.

Sydney screamed something and slammed into me, knocking us both to the floor. She seemed heavier, somehow.

Fire was the next th-


	6. Chapter 6

**This is getting tiring. Happy birthday. You are the most needy person on the planet, I hope you know it. (:**

**Chapter Six: We Are Broken**

**BPOV**

"NO!" My brother-in-law roared, over and over again. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands. My sister was dead. I was going to be sick. I hadn't ever, ever felt like this.

"Oh, God!" I screamed suddenly, my voice high and unnatural. "Stephanie! Sydney! Oh, God!" I couldn't breathe. Bella was crying. "You said she'd be okay!" I screamed at Bella. "You said!" I was sobbing. "My sister!"

That's how the Cullens found us: sobbing in ashy snow on the Italian countryside.

CPOV

"Stop," I said out loud, clutching my head. I missed the music was playing there. I felt like I should ache all over, the scent of sugar and citrus surrounding me. I felt like a dead man. Which, for some time, I had been. I heard echoes of her voice in my mind and

"STOP!" I shouted this time. "You aren't here!" I was going crazy. I was.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe you get to be fifteen while I'm stuck at fourteen until next year. It's unfair, man. At least I'm taller than you. LMFAO. Chapter Seven: Miracle

"The loss of these two young women- both very beautiful, bright, and kind- is a tragedy. They died to make sure the people they loved could live and they will make their way to heavenly reward," Carlisle Cullen said gravely, dressed in preacher's blacks. "Mrs. Freestone's little sister will now say a few words,"

"I hated her sometimes, you know," I said in a half-strangled voice. I was wearing one of her dresses. "It was ironic, you know? This entire thing started because I stole one of her dresses. If I hadn't, they wouldn't have been on the street at that time and they would've gone dancing as usual, and we all would have grown old. She was weird and too happy and-" **(A/N: getting really sappy here. Sorry.)**

"I take offence at that, sugar!" A soprano pitched, bouncy voice called out. "I killed a whole flotilla of crazy vampires and then miraculously was resurrected! I'm a walking miracle!"

"Oh, God, do you have to freak them out like this? Your face is enough to scar them for life," An alto voice sarcastically remarked. "It's bad enough that you risked both our lives on a guess that that Renata chick could and would shield us from the blast of you blowing the castle and half the Italian countryside to pieces,"

"Sydney?" Clyde half-shouted. And then she was in his arms, forearms to her lower back and face stuffed into the crook of her neck, speedily ranting in French and English. And then she pulled away and she ran forward to me, and I was crushed to her chest.

It really isn't a place I don't wanna be again any time soon, the frills of stiff lace and silver buttons digging into my cheek.

FIN 


End file.
